Cor Heres
by Akirainatsu shinazawa
Summary: sebuah kesempatan kedua untuk hidup sebagai iblis yang terkutuk, Sasuke. bersama dengan Hinata, dalam sebuah kehidupan yang dimulai dari pertemuan, pengorbanan dan sebuah kepastian. akankah Sasuke dapat mendapatkan hati Hinata kembali? bad summary, RnR. chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Yooo...minna-san. Perkenalkan author baru yang newbie..sebenarnya nih Akira adalah reader sejati. Hahahha..sebenarnya ini fanfic udah mau aq launching dah dari tahun kemarin. Tapi karena masih dilema yah baru sekarang di publish.

Yang punya Naruto itu om Masasi. Akira Cuma pinjem chara doank. Misalnya Akira yang punya pasti bukan Naruto lagi judulnya tapi SasuGaaHina. ... hahahaha...udah ah...

Note: mungkin ini agag geje? Kuarang kretive. Banyak tipo. N bahasa aneh.

Curcol sebentar...aku dilema karena temen sebangku yang baca ini, bilang bahasamu aneh...Hiks..hiks..hiks.. kok akira jadi geje gini...

Yaudah ini dia...Don't Like Don't Read...

n please Review...

Here we GOOO!

Cor heres

"kaigo"

悔悟

Tahukah kalian ketika seseorang berubah menjadi bukan orang itu? Yah malam ini seorang wanita telah merubah seorang pria menjadi sama dengan wanita itu. Ah ternyata wanita itu adalah suatu makhluk terkutuk. Vampire. Dengan demikian sudah dipastikan bahwa pria itu juga telah berubah menjadi vampire. Namun, ada yang aneh dalam diri wanita itu, dia tidak senang seperti kaumnya yang lain setelah merubah seseorang menjadi salah satu kaumnya. Dia sedih karena ia harus meminum darah pria itu. Sungguh wanita yang berhati lembut dalam kaum vampire, atau itu sama saja dengan penghinaan dalam kaum vampire?

Wanita itu seorang wanita berambut indigo yang seperti segelap malam, matanya lavender indah yang mampu membuat beku bila ada yang menatapnya. Kulitnya putih pucat sebagaimana vampire pada umumnya. Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi klan vampire pada masa depannya nanti.

"Egrh...eghm.." tampaknya sang pria sudah mulai bangkit dari kematian singkat dan berubah menjadi vampire baru. Matanya tampak merah karena haus akan darah. Yah siapa yang tidak haus ketita semua darah dalam tubuhnya diambil dan digantikan sedikit dengan darah vampire? Pasti tidak ada, kecuali kalau ia seorang pure blood.

"A-ano, ap-apa kau haus?"tanya hinata begitu pelan dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah mengubah pria yang ada didepannya.

"Hn. Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kuminum?"

"Minum? Eh, a-a-ada ta-pi, ini silahkan." Hinata menyodorkan tanganya pada pria itu, dengan bingung pria itu menerimanya.

'_Gadis ini aneh, aku haus tapi kenapa ia sodorkan tangannya? Apa tangannya bisa diminum?'_ batin pria itu dengan tetap menatap lekat-lekat Hinata, sementara Hinata yang ditatap itu hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Namun begitu sadar apa yang dibingungkan oleh pria itu, ia mengiris pergelangan tangannya sehingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang kecil.

"Minumlah...a-aku tau ini y-yang kau bu-tuhkan."

Dengan segera pria itu meminum darah segar Hinata. Rasanya aneh tapi begitu nikmat ditenggorokan. Yah sangat nikmat sekali. Tanpa sadar ia telah meminum darah segar itu terlalu banyak sehingga Hinata pingsan dalam pelukannya. (Author: dipeluk? Mau...!)

Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pria itu hanya membawa tubuh Hinata ke penginapan yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia masuk bersama Hinata yang berada digendonganya, semantara para pengunjung yang ada di penginapan hanya dapat melihat dan memandang mereka dengan beberapa perkiraan mereka sendiri. Merasa diperhatikan pria itu balik menatap pengunjung dan sekejap mata saja ia alihkan perhatian pada penjaga penginapan.

"Aku ingin menginap, 2 kamar." Kata pria itu tegas. Entah karena ia sedang sial atau kemujuran yang ia dapat karena penginapan sedang penuh dan hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa itu saja kerena ada yang membatalkan pesanan kamar mendadak hari itu. Dengan berat hati atau kesenangan tersendiri ia menerima kunci kamar itu.

Dalam kamar sewa itu, hanya ada sebuah ranjang, lemari tua yang antik, sofa yang mungkin tidak akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk tidur. Pria itu meletakkan Hinata di ranjang ditengah kamar. Pria itu mengecek pergelangan tangan Hinata, betapa kaget nya tidak ada bekas luka secuil apapun. Padahal ia tahu bahwa tadi pergelangan tangan itu ... ah sudahlah toh tak ada bekas luka.

"Erghm..." Hinata mulai menggeliat, membuka mata perlahan. Sedikit kabur dan hanya bayangan kabur saja yang diterimanya, entah sekarang ada di mana tapi penerangan ruangan ini sungguh seperti keemasan. Mungkin karena lilin yang jadi penerangannya. Ditatapnya ada seorang pria yang tengah memandang dirinya menunggu reaksinya.

"Ano, kenapa aku ada disini?"

"kau pingsan"

"ah, jadi begitu. Maaf merepotkan."

"hn, kau pasti tahu tentang namaku, aku tak dapat menginatnya."

Yang benar saja, semua vampire juga tahu kalau bagi vampire muda yang baru saja bangkit semua memorinya semasa menjadi manusia akan terpendam bahkan dapat hilang bila vampire baru itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengingatnya, itu sudah umum bagi mereka para vampire senior, dan sudah tanggung jawab bagi yang merubah seseorang menjadi vampire maka vampire itu harus memberikan nama pada vampire baru bangkit itu.

Dengan gugup Hinata berfikir untuk memberikan nama apa pada vampire pria ini. Ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya memberi nama pada seseorang, yah selama ini memang Hinata hanya minum darah dari kantong darah yang disediakan dirumah, tapi malam ini karena melihat pria itu sedang sekarat dan Hinata ingin menolongnya.

Hinata berfikir cepat, ia menatap pria itu meneliti mungkin saja ada suatu ciri yang dapat dijadikan nama. Ah.. dapat.

"Ehm...an-ano, namamu Sasuke." Kata Hinata mantap dengan melihat model rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Kau?"

"Hinata"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada suara maupun bunyi yang timbul dari kedua mulut mereka.

Brakkk

Pintu teerbuka dengan paksa, seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang yang kalau dilihat sangat lembut, dan matanya yang apa namanya seperti mutiara? Kulit yang pucat, ah ternyata dibelakangnya ada seorang ah tak kalah tampan dari yang pertama, memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dengan mata biru pucatnya.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya kedua pria itu, dengan menatap Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Neji-nii, Minato-san."

"Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja Hinata-chan, kalau Vampire tak tahu diri ini meminum hampir seluruh darahmu?" Walau kata-kata itu diucapkan Minato dengan tersenyum namun mereka tahu ada nada sinis didalamnya.

"E-eto itu tidak benar, kan itu salah ku juga." Bela Hinata, walau tahu bahwa pendapatnya selalu tidak dianggap oleh mereka. Mereka hanya mementingkan keselamatan Hinata, dan apa yang terbaik bagi Hinata, walau Hinata menolak.

"Benarkah?" masih tidak percaya, ah memang susah. Apalagi Minato dan Neji nii sangat protektif terhadapnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam mangamati, gadis itu dipanggil nona, apakah ia gadis yang penting bagi mereka berdua? Mengapa Sasuke harus peduli.

Minato membopong Hinata hingga gadis itu seperti anak kecil tak berdaya dan di gendong sang kakak, sementara Neji menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau, ikut kami." Ucap Neji singkat pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab ia mengikuti keduanya. Melintasi beberapa lorong penginapan dan membayar sewa kamar. Melintasi beberapa petak tanaman yang menjadi kebun kecil penginapan. Mereka masuk dalam mobil limosin hitam mengkilat, Minato yang menggendong Hinata masuk duluan dan membaringkan Hinata dalam sofa panjang dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai alas kepala Hinata tidur. Diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Neji yang duduk dihadapannya. Walau diamati seperti apapun juga Limosin ini tidak seperti limosin pada umumnya. Desainnya begitu elegan dan dengan beberapa pegangan perak. Meja kecil dari perak. Bahkan kalau palpis mobil ini dibuka ada lapisan perak di dalamnya. Yah ini adalah limosin yang akan menjaga keamanan vampire. Sekaligus membelenggu vampire bila ia marah.

Meski mereka duduk dengan tenang. Namun suasana tidak nyaman tercipatakan begitu saja di dalam limosin. Bagaimana tidak, Neji saat ini dengan senang hati memberi deathglare gratis tanpa bayar ke Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Minato. Walau Minato memandang Sasuke dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Namun tatapan matanya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dengan keheningan yang ada di dalam limosin, entah sudah berapa lama tapi mereka telah sampai di sebuah castle indah dengan tebing yang melatar belakangi dan kebun indah di depan halaman castle.

Dengan hati-hati Minato menggendong Hinata menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua di ujung lorong. Begitu pintu terbuka tampak warna putih dan biru indigo yang menjadi dominan kamar itu, ranjang putri dengan corak bunga lavender berada di tengah ruangan, meja rias dan beberapa perabot lain tertata apik dalam kamar itu, mencerminkan bahwa yang memiliki kamar itu mempunyai sense yang bagus dalam seni dekorasi ruangan.

Hinata dibaringkan dalam ranjang, ditariknya selimut tebal warna senada dengan tempat tidurnya ke tubuh mungil Hinata. Mengusap pelan dan merapikan poni manis Hinata. Perlahan Minato berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

Sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing dan semua vampire akan tidur, jadi mereka berdua harus membereskan vampire baru bangkit itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Neji tajam pada Sasuke

"Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan enggan dengan menatap mata Neji.

"Baiklah kau akan masuk klan kami, dan kau harus mematuhi aturan-aturan disini. Terlebih lagi kau tak boleh lagi meminum darah Hinata."

"kenapa?"

"Darahnya lebih berharga dari nyawamu." Ucap Neji tajam.

Bingung dengan jawaban Neji, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Sudahlah Neji, tunjukkan saja kamar untuk dia, dan mari kita tidur, matahari akan segera terbit." Ucap Minato dengan menuruni tangga menuju mereka. Dengan perasaan malas bercampur kantuk.

"Tidurlah, pantat ayam, kamarmu ada di lantai dua nomor dua dari ujung. Ingat jangan pernah masuk kamar yang di ujung. Mengerti?"

"hn"

Avoir une suite

Dengan berat hati Akira akhiri sampai disini. Di sambung chap depan...

Jangan kapok baca karya Akira yah...mohon Riphiuw...

Mau Flame (ex. Njelekin pair), mau ngasih saran, ngasih pendapat silahkan monggoo... saya tunggu...

Ja nee minna-san...


	2. Chapter 2

sekali lagi minna-san hounto ni gomenasai...akira telat sangat update nya...biasa akira sibuk...apa lagi kurang 4 bulan lagi akira ada ujian...#alasandoank..

Yang punya Naruto itu om Masasi. Akira Cuma pinjem chara doank. Misalnya Akira yang punya pasti bukan Naruto lagi judulnya tapi SasuGaaHina. ... hahahaha...udah ah...

Note: mungkin ini agag geje? Kuarang kretive. Banyak tipo. N bahasa aneh.

Cor Heres

"Kinshi"

禁止

Pepatah lama mengatakan bila peraturan ada untuk di langgar.

Dengan kecepatan standart dan langkah kaki yang standart pula, Sasuke memasuki ruang tidur yang lumayan besar dengan ranjang ukuran king size berwarna biru gelap, sebuah lemari kecil antik dengan warna senada dan ada yang aneh dalam kamar ini.

'_Kenapa kelambu ini tebal sekali? Bahkan cahaya matahari pun tak akan dapat masuk. Aneh' _ pikir Sasuke.

Entah memang Sasuke belum pernah dengar atau baca ya, kalau yang namanya vampire itu benci banget dengan sinar matahari.

Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya, tangannya mengelus-elus permukaan nakas yang lembut, dengan kain satin sebagai selimutnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan terlelap, meski tak mengerti, sudah naluriah ia mangantuk dan merasa lemah pada saat hari mulai beranjak dari gelapnya sang malam. Kilas kenangan mulai terlintas dalam mimpi Sasuke, seakan ia berada dalam adegan-adegan kenangan itu.

**Sasuke's dream**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo segelap malam, tangannya yang mungil dan gemetar. Poninya menutupi sebagaian wajahnya, mulutnya yang mungil dan merah mudah bergetar seperti menahan tangis yang akan meledak bila ia bergerak lebih dari ini, Sasuke tahu dia adalah Hinata. Di depannya terdapat seorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, namun berambut coklat gelap dan berwajah stoic dan seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang tenang tak begerak. Wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Mungkin ibunya. Kemudian datang seorang berambut merah muda dengan jas putih panjang mungkin dia dokter.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan bersabarlah Hinata-sama."

"Sakura-san. Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu kepada wanita berambut merah mudah yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Maaf Hiasi-sama, mungkin malam ini, beliau tidak akan dapat melewatinya. Tabahkan diri anda. Maaf juga karena Tsunade-sama tidak dapat membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu, dia sibuk dan perjalanannya tidak mungkin juga sampai ke sini minggu ini."

Wanita yang terbaring itu membuka mata dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, walau yang bisa melihat hanya Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri. Hanya maaf yang terdengar dari mulut wanita itu. Seketika itu juga Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

End of sasuke's dream

Sasuke membuka mata, menatap kelambu ranjangnya yang lembut dengan bahan beledu terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya.

'_Ah.. kenapa lagi aku, kenapa mimpi itu begitu nyata, sepertinya itu bukan kenanganku. Sial, andai saja ada yang mau menjelaskan semua ini. Ah...brengsek.'_

Dengan lagkah pelan namun pasti Sasuke turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang berada dekat dengan laci kecil sebelah ranjang. Dinyalakannya shower, air dingin keluar dan membasahi tubuhnya. Pikiran yang semula merupakan gumpalan benang tak jelas kini mulai teratur dan menghilang bersama basahnya tiap inchi tubuh Sasuke. Setelah merasa ringan, ia berjalan menuju laci, mencari baju yang mungkin cocok dengannya. Kaos biru indigo, dengan celana panjang warna senada. Biarlah yang penting muat. Memang ukuran tubuh Sasuke standart tubuh ukuran M.

Dengan kecepatan konstan ia menuju pintu dan melangkah ke kamar ujung. Kamar diujung lantai ini begitu berbeda. Yah.. bagaimana tidak ukiran dipintu saja sudah sangat indah dengan sulur-sulur tumbuhan dan beberapa bunga lavender yang membingkai. Dibukanya kamar itu. Begitu kagetnya Sasuke. Ia melihat sesosok tubuh mungil Hinata yang terbalut selimut lembut dengan wajahnya yang imut sedang tidur. Entah kenapa begitu mendekat dan melihat leher jenjang putih mulus Hinata, perut Sasuke bergejolak seperti ada sesuatu yang bergelenyar didalamnya.

Hinata POV

Tangan kekar itu mulai mendekat, mimpikah ini? Ah mungkin saja. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Sentuhannya yang lembut itu begitu nyata di leherku. Perlahan namun jelas orang itu. Sasuke. Sasuke yang kulihat, sedang apa dia? Berani-beraninya ia masuk kamar ini. Wajahnya semakin dekat, bagaimana ini? Kenapa harus begini? Ah, sial tubuhku masih lemas. Tinggal sehelai rambut saja maka hidung kami akan bertemu. Bibirnya tersenyum.

Normal POV

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan akhirnya menyatukan mulut mereka. Sapuan-sapuan ringan bibir Sasuke membuat Hinata terlena dan melupakan logikanya. Dengan sedikit desakan dari Saseke, bibir Hinata terbuka. Bibir bertemu bibir. Lidah bertemu lidah. Sesaat hanya belai-belai ringan yang dilancarkan Sasuke, namun semakin lama semakin menjadi gairah yang menyesatkan. Dengan keahlian yang mungkin sudah Sasuke miliki sejak lama walau ia tak tahu. Lidahnya semakin berani mengeksplorasi ruang dalam mulut Hinata. Desah kenikmatan. Itulah yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata bukan protes seperti yang diperintahkan otaknya. Tangannya yang mungil mulai meraba badan indah Sasuke walau tujuan utamanya adalah mendorong Sasuke agar manjauh dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sekarang, entah mengapa tangan itu mulai memberontak perintahnya, malah dengan keyakinan yang dapat mempertegun Hinata sendiri, ia mendekap Sasuke agar lebih dekat dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Entah dari mana hasrat untuk lebih dekat dan lebih erat memeluk dan meraba tubuh Hinata ada. Namun Sasuke menyakinkan diri lagi bahwa ini hanya ketertarikan tubuh saja dan ia sedang dipengaruhi hormon.

Dengan mata yang menggelap sayu. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata, mencoba menerka bagaimana reaksi Hinata atas ciumannya. Entah bagaimana Sasuke peduli bagaimana reaksi Hinata, yang Sasuke pikirkan ia harus tahu apa ciumannya disukai Hinata atau tidak. Dan ia merasa harus tahu.

Bibir Hinata melengkung membentuk senyum menawan. Rona merah mulai merekah di lesung pipinya.

"Em, an-no, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, tidak pernah ada orang yang kesini selain aku yang memanggilnya."

"Hn"

"Kenapa?" Hinata masih bingung dengan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya lurus dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkanku. Apa kau keberatan _chara_*? (arti chara, sayang)

Ketika kegelapan mulai menapaki singgasana sang matahari. Dengan pasti kagiatan malam juga turut hadir sebagai pengawal sang malam. Seorang vampire berambut coklat panjang sehalus beledu malam berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang castle. Diprediksikan menuju kamar yang paling ujung di lantai dua tersebut.

Terdengar suara percakapan yang berasal dari dalam kamar.

"kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis, yang dapat di pastikan sebagai Hinata.

"Aku hanya merasa aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkanku. Apa kau keberatan _chara_?"

Mungkin itu adalah suara seorang laki-laki yang telah berubah menjadi vampire kemarin. Tapi yang dia bingungkan adalah mengapa dia ke kamar yang jelas-jelas terlarang baginya.

'_sial. Dasar vampire ingusan. Beraninya masuk dalam kamar Hinata-hime.'_

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah memuncak di kepalanya,

BRAAKKK

Pintu terbuka, manampakkan seorang pria yang tengah menindih Hinata. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pantat ayam Sasuke.(Author: "piece Sasu-chan...upst..Sasu-kun...hehehe") Tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus nan lembut Hinata yang bahkan Neji saja masih belum berani menyentuhnya, tentu saja dilain kesempatan bila Hinata tidak sadar ia akan menyentuhnya. Sedang tangan satunya berada di...di...DADA HINATA –HIME.

'_SIAL. Dasar brengsek. Ayam got itu berani-beraninya. Fuck' _ tentu saja pemirsa hal ini tidak terucap dalam mulut Neji namun terucap beribu kali dalam benak Vampire muda itu, yah walau tidak pasti Neji itu berumur berapa.

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah tidak ada pengehambatnya. Melayanglah tinju dan jurus 24 pukulan andalannya. Namun dengan insting yang entah Sasuke dapat darimana ia dapat menghindari semua pukulan Neji.

"Aku mohon jangan berkelahi di kamarku. Hargailah aku." Pinta Hinata tegas. Ada perintah yang tek terbantahkan menyertai suara merdunya.

"Tapi Hina-hime, ia telah menyentuhmu." Protes Neji, tak mau kalah.

"Neji-nii, aku yang akan mengurus Sasuke. Lagi pula ia adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang. Apakah Neji-nii tidak percaya padaku?" meski itu ucapan yang bisa saja dia hiraukan, namun ada nada berwibawa dan kepercayaan menyertainya yang bila ditolak akan menimbulkan luka di hati.

"Baiklah Hinata Hyuuga. Terserah."

'_Baru kali ini Neji-nii memanggil nama lengkapku. Ah..dia benar-benar marah. Kami-sama bagaimana ini? Kalau Neji-nii bilang ke ayah. Ah...tamat sudah.'_ Batin Hinata

Dengan lagkah gontai Neji keluar dari kamar tersebut, hatinya perih tak tertahankan melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai begitu membela orang lain.

"Hinata"

Suara bariton itu mengembalikan Hinata pada dunia nyata saat ia melamun memandang punggung Neji yang keluar dari kamarnya, ia yakin bahwa Neji pasti sakit hati.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar sekali. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang dapat ku makan di sini?" terang Sasuke. Bukanya menahan dengan tampang sok cool seperti biasanya, yah mungkin ini karena ia lelah dengan berkeliat menghindar dari pukulan neji tadi. Meski bisa menghindar karena Neji tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam memukulnya. Yah pukulan Neji hanya sebagai peringatan atas larangannya.

Hinata menuruni ranjang, menuju lemari es mini yang diletakkan di kamarnya. Mengambil sebotol penuh darah segar beku. Menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Dengan tetap sok cool Sasuke meminum darah botolan tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Darah"

"Aku tahu"

"Lantas?"

"Ini tidak bisa menyatu dengan tubuhku. Sepertinya ada penolakan"

"jangan bilang..."

'_ow, tidak Sasuke jangan katakan bahwa ini akan terjadi'_ batin Hinata cemas

"apa?"

"kau hanya dapat meminum darahku?"

"hn? Apa maksudmu? Bukanya vampire dapat meminum darah siapa saja?" nada heran. Yah itu dia. Heran. Bingung.

"um...dalam beberapa kasus tidak begitu. Kalau kau meminum darahku...maka..."

"Apa?"

"kau jadi pelayanku"

"Kau bercanda?" dengan tampang tetap datar. (Author: "Ah Sasuke kau benar-benar pintar menyembunyika perasaanmu. Sebernarnya kau senang ya kan? Ya kan?")

"Tidak, karena aku yang menyediakan pasokan makanan dan minuman untukmu jadi kau harus patuh padaku. Setidaknya bersikap yang layak."

"Um... satu lagi jangan datang ke kamar ini bila kau tidak diundang."

"jangan pernah malarangku. Itu hanya akan membuatku melanggarnya." Seringai kecil terbentuk pada ujung bibir Sasuke.

"sekarang aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi vampire?"

"itu sangat pribadi _sir_. Saya menolak menceritakannya."

"Ha. Kau memang aneh. Kalau begitu bagaimana aku menjadi vampire? Kau tahu? Kenangan yang hanya sepotong-potong tidaklah baik untuk dirangkai menjadi suatu kenangan."

"Ah, Baiklah, tapi bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman?"

'_ini akan sangat panjang bila diceritakan. Mungkin besok aku dapat menyingkat ceritanya.'_

"Hn"

Seraya melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Begitu intens pandangannya. Kalau pandangan bisa menyentuh barang, mungkin sekarang hinata telah remuk oleh pandangan Sasuke. Bukan, bukan cengkaraman. Tapi seperti pelukan yang terlampau erat.

Avoir une suite

saatnya balas Review..

sebelumnya sankyu udah ngefave ini...buat Ms. Teewty dan cherrysakusasu...domo arigatou...

terus...

**I-mobile : **makasih...iya ne newbie...tapi udah lama jadi reader...saya juga paling seneng kalo sasu jadi vampir..dan fanfic vampir...lemonnya kurang tau bisa atau nggak tapi aku usahain...datang lagi yah...

**n : ** yah kalau itu ditunggu saja, ...sankyu udah revew...

**Bella Luna : ** Sankyu sense, iya, saya memang kurang mahir dalam penyusunan kata...mampir lagi beri saran yah...

buat yang ngerevie:

**kaya pernah baca nih ff tapi di mana yaa? *mikir* ohya di fandom bleach**  
><strong>ichiruki. yg bikin icchy apa gitu *lupa* tapi bedanya, kalo si ichigonya emg<strong>  
><strong>Vampir, tapi setvampir, dan rukia juga vampir tapi dy vampir murni. rukia<strong>  
><strong>hanya minum darah ichigo, begitupun sebaliknya *setelah menikah, gara2 insiden<strong>  
><strong>ichigo minum darah rukia, dan sebelum rukia nikah sama ichigo, rukia gk mau<strong>  
><strong>minum darah manusia*. beda kan ceritanya? hahah *plak*<strong>

**lanjut aja dehh.**

akira jarang mampir ke fandom bleach...ini asli dari inspirasi akira (buku terjemahan yang suka kaira baca) disini nggak ada setengah atau vampire betulan, yang ada cuma vampire biasa ma pureblood...trus bocoran sedikit sau-chan bukanya tidak bisa minum darah yang lain, cuma dianya aja yang pengen ngejaili Hinata...

**Moli kuadrat**: ini sudah update...

**Citrus :** bukannya tidak bisa diminum tetapi terlalu berharga...yah ada sistem kasta disini,,pembagian kekuatan berdasarkan kasta dan kemurnian darah itu..


	3. Chapter 3

Yo...! minna-san maafkan akira yang terlalu ngaret..bukan maksud akira buat ngaret update. Tapi ini karena ada banyak ujuan dan tryout yang wajib akira ikuti.#alasan. Yah dari pada akira banyak bicara... silahkan di baca..

**Disclaimer Masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : M (for Lime and language)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Geje, Typo.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Sligh : SasuSaku, GaaHina, yang lainnya menyusul.**

Don't Like Don't Read

Please Review...

Cor Heres

"Oboeru"

"覚える"

Kenangan tidak pernah hilang, hanya sedang menunggu giliran tampil dalam fikiran

Angin berhembus pelan bagai langkah kaki kucing di keheningan malam, di taman yang temaram terlihat seorang wanita muda duduk diantara bebatuan taman yang sengaja di fungsikan sebagai tempat duduk. Pakaian yang dikenakan bertentangan dengan gelapnya malam ini. Sebuah meja kecil berada di sampingnya dengan teh herbal panas sedang mengepulkan asap panas, menanti sang gadis menyesapnya sedikit-demi sedikit.

Seorang pemuda berambut reven mendekatinya. Langkah kakinya sama saja seperti tapak angin (Author: Sasuke bakat maling kayaknya?). tanganya terulur menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Walau tanpa menoleh, sang gadis sudah tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan datang. Yah, karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu malam ini.

"katakan padaku." Ucapnya seraya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Hm. Akan ku ceritakan dengan singkat."

**Flasback **

Dunia yang sangat gemerlap itulah dunia Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses, baik dalam usahanya ataupun dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Sasuke memiliki kekasih. Karin. Namun malam itu semua berubah.

Dalam malam yang redup itu, seolah merefleksikan cintanya pada Karin yang turut redup. Duduk seorang diri.

Seseorang datang dan menghampirinya.

"Kami telah melakukan penyelidikan seperti yang telah anda perintahkan." Ucap orang itu.

"Hn. Bagaimana?"

"Perempuan itu memiliki kekasih lain. Seorang pengusaha dan yang sedang meroket usahanya."

"Nama. Aku butuh nama."

"Kabuto. Pengusaha obat-obatan."

"Baiklah. Pergilah"

"Baik."

Orang itu pergi entah kemana. Namun ada seorang lagi yang datang menemui Sasuke. Bukanya bicara namun orang itu memukul Sasuke dan menusuk Sasuke dengan belati. Sasuke yang tidak sempat membalas hanya dapat mengerang dan memukul asal orang itu. Dengan darah yang mengucur deras, ia berjalan ke arah jalanan besar berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Ketika Sasuke sampai di jalanan, Hinata melihatnya dan menolongnya.

**End of Flasback**

"begitulah."

"Hn. Lantas bagaimana kau tahu aku seorang pengusaha dan memiliki kekasih?"

"Sasuke, tak tahukah kau bila kau meminum darah orang. Kau juga mengambil kehidupan dan memori orang itu." Jelas Hinata.

"Hn. Pantas saja." Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil meminum teh herbal. Meski teh itu sedikit dingin.

"Teh ini enak. Sedikit aroma camomile. Aku suka." Puji Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ini teh yang selalu di minum ibuku." Senyum miris tersungging dibibir Hinata.

'_**tenanglah Hinata. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu ingatan yang menyakitkanmu itu. Yang membuatmu sedih. Aku tahu.'**_Batin Sasuke.

"Fajar akan tiba."

Mereka meninggalkan taman gelap itu dan menuju ke castle. Tidak tahu bahwa sepasang mata pearl mengawasi mereka berdua dari cendela castle. Pandangan tidak suka itu diarahkan pada mereka.

"Cih. Dasar orang baru. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu karena memonopoli Hina-Hime." Gumam sang mata pearl.

Meski pagi telah bersinar dengan terang kamar itu tetaplah tertutup tirai tebal dan suram. Buang saja omong kosong vampire akan terpanggang terkena sinar matahari. Tidak memang bukan terpanggang, hanya memerah seperti kulit yang sensitif terhadap sinar matahari. Yang membuat vampire tidak keluar pada siang hari pun sebenarnya hanya rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Yah maklumlah malam hari kan mereka bergadang. Ah dasar mahkluk malam. Seperti halnya sinar matahari, pasak kayu pun hanya seperti tusuk gigi bagi vampire. Yang dapat membunuh vampire sebagai makhluk abadi adalah perak tajam. Yah perak. Benar-benar ampuh.

Meski tak tahu bahwa sinar matahari tidak akan melukai vampire. Sasuke tetap saja tidak menarik tirai tebal yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Ia melamun mengingat tindakannya kemarin. Mencium Hinata dengan hasrat yang menggebu. Menyentuhnya seperti kekasih. Apa yang dilakukankanya.

'_kau brengsek Sasuke. Kau tak tahu terima kasih. Ia yang menyelamatkanmu. Ia yang memberimu darah yang sangat nikmat. Sebenarnya kau dapat minum darah botolan itu kan. Kau hanya mencari alasan agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Hinata. Kau picik Sasuke. Licik. Bahkan menuntun Hinata agar mau bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Kau tidak seperti dulu. Kau menjebaknya. Kau memerangkap Hinata. Agar dia tidak lepas, agar kau dapat merengkuhnya...'_

'_diam. Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkannya. Kau juga sama. Jangan munafik. Sejak kapan kau munafik. Kau malah membayangkan tubuh telanjang Hinata di bawah tubuh telanjangmu. Membayangkan Hinata meneriakkan namamu saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Kau membayangkan Hinata menggelung di sisimu dan kau menyelimutinya dengan tubuhmu. Oh shut up! Fuck, Kau munafik...'_

Sasuke hanyut dalam pikirannya antara logika dan hasrat. Ah tahulah bahwa antara logika Vs hasrat selalu hasrat yang menang. Begitu juga Sasuke. Mulai sekarang ia akan berjalan di jalan yang ditetapkan hasrat. Jalan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan dan dikenikmatan itu adalah Hinata. Hinata seorang.

Ketika terik matahari semakin meniggi dan menandakan telah dipuncak hari. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menarik selimut tebal dan nyaman itu ketubuh telanjangnya. Menutup mata perlahan.

Tubuh telanjang Sasuke terasa hangat, ketika sentuhan hangat dan selembut satin itu menyentuh dada bidang telanjangnya. Membelai nikmat setiap inchi tulang selangkanya. Berlanjut ke lehernya yang jenjang. Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lain di lehernya. Seperti isapan lembut dan gigitan kecil yang akan meninggalkan kiss mark di sana. Bibir mungil itu menciuminya terus menerus dengan kelembutan dan penyiksaan sampai di bibirnya.

Mata onix itu terbuka. Melihat Hinata tersenyum manis dengan mata lavendernya sayu penuh dengan hasrat pada Sasuke. Bibir mungilnya mencium pelan kelopak mata Sasuke. Begitu khidmat. Suci namun penuh dosa.

Sasuke membalikkan badan, membuat Hinata berada di bawahnya. Seutas kain menutupi mata Hinata. Entah sejak kapan kain itu diikatkan Sasuke. Tangan Hinata di satukan dan diikatkan dengan sabuk pada tiang ranjang.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu. Hingga kau berteriak mengucapkan namaku dalam kepuasanmu." Ucap Sasuke parau di telinga hinata.

"Sasuke...bangunlah."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Sasuke." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan Sasuke. Berharap si empunya tidur ini lekas kembali ke alam nyata. Ketika mata onyx itu memperlihatkan sisi tajamnya, Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke akan marah.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau?"

'_**Shit! Itu hanya mimpi. Damn aku sudah terangsang.'**_

"Aku tahu kau dapat meminum darah yang lain. Dan aku mau pergi. Jadi kau akan berada di sini bersama Neji-nii dan Minato-san."

"Hn. Kemana?"

"Tempat tetua."

"Kapan pulang?"

"Entahlah, ku pikir tidak jangka waktu dekat."

Sasuke hanya termenung. Mungkin ini akan membutuhkan beberapa tahun atau bulan. Sasuke tahu beberapa tahun atau bulan itu hanya sebentar bagi para makhluk abadi. Tapi ini tidak akan sama lagi seperti sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi masih misteri.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan kabulkan asal kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku, sebelum aku pergi."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau peluk untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini."

"Hn. Kemarilah."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh blus putih tipis Hinata. Kancing demi kancing dibukanya. Tangan kanannya terulur mencapai pengait bra dan membukanya. Terlihat dada Hinata yang besar, putih, bulat sempurna dan terasa lembut sekali.

"Indah, kau bersalah menyembunyikan dada secantik ini dari ku."

Sasuke mulai meremas dada Hinata. Mulutnya menghisap payudara kiri, tapi yang kanan pun tak tertinggal aksi. Sasuke memijat, meremas dan memainkan payudara kanan Hinata.

"Egh..." erangan tertahan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi, kini tangannya mulai mengeksplorasi tubuh bagian bawah. Merayap penuh hasrat menuju kenikmatan terbesar. Ketika mencapai daerah antara paha Hinata, Sasuke beralih dari Payudara menuju leher jenjang Hinata. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakan tangan Sasuke keluar masuk liang Hinata.

"Egh...Sasu-ke...cepat...tak...ta-han..egh.." pinta Hinata di telinga Sasuke, bagai sebuah perintah yang pasti akan Sasuke laksanakan dengan senang hati.

Dibaringkanya tubuh mungil hinata, Sasuke melepas sisa celana yang belum terlepas. Ketika keduanya telanjang bulat. Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum, malu dan terangsang jadi satu, matanya sangat sayu sarat akan hasrat.

Sasuke tahu itu apa artinya dan ia merasa bahagia karena Hinata menginginkannya. Tak membuang waktu lagi. Sasuke segera memasuki liang sempit Hinata. Meski kepunyaan Sasuke besar dan panjang namun itu bukan halangan untuk sebuah penyatuan ini. Tubuh Hinata bergetar dibawah tubuh kokoh Sasuke. Sasuke terus menghujam liang Hinata, berusaha agar miliknya dapat masuk sempurna kedalam liang. Sampai sebuah dinding itu terasa, dinding yang dapat menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke.

"Hinata, ka-kau masih.."

"Ststtsts" bungkam Hinata dengan mulutnya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Karena telah mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke pun terus menghujam liang sempit itu. Dindingnya pecah. Hinata menjerit. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya. Dengan lidahnya. Dengan semua saliva yang menyatu, semua jeritan Hinata berubah menjadi erangan yang membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu. Dengan sekali sentak, milik Sasuke masuk ke liang Hinata dan memenuhi ruang yang ada di sana. Sempit dengan pijatan yang nikmat. Ah, surga. Dinding rahim Hinata memijat milik Sasuke dengan begitu antusias dan kuat.

"Egrrr...eghmmm..Hinata..."

"Sa-suke...eghm..ehgh..."

Sebuah ketegangan yang kian memuncak seiring dengan kecepatan hujaman keluar masuk Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata mencapai klimaks bersama. Sasuke roboh dengan kepuasan menindih sebagian tubuh Hinata, memeluknya, erat karena Hinata kini miliknya.

Hinata tahu bahwa ini akan membuat Sasuke marah. Dan membuat hatinya terluka. Tapi ini adalah sebuah keputusan sulit. Keputusan untuk masa depan klan mereka.

Hinata terbangun dan segera menggeser tubuh Sasuke. Melihat wajah damai Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke ringan. Sebuah tanda perpisahan yang akan memulai semua masalah.

"selamat tinggal Sasuke"

Avoir une suite

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang mau review '**Cor Heres'**...saatnya balas riview

**Anime Lover Ya-ha : **buat neji nya, kayaknya masih tetep sepupu, tapi overprotectif sama Hinata. Terus kalau Minato...uhm...apa yah, yah sebenernya orang lain, tapi sudah dianggap keluarga sama Hinata, kayak kakak gitu...uh,, buat ketelatan updatenya gomennasai...hounto ni gomenasai...#sujud-sujud..

**N :** hahahaha bukan jadi pelayan kok...sebenarnya aku pengen buat sasu-kun jadi pelayan...Cuma aku takut, habis ini sasu-kunnya udah ngeluarin chidori...#hiiiiserem...

**Sasuhina-caem : **hai...hai selamat datang juga...aku jarang mampir di fandom bleach..wah-wah kamu seperti aku dech, Reader BMB hahahaha...#meronamalu

**Mizuni Kana :** hahahaha...maaf ya, ini bener-bener ngaret updatenya...banyak kegiatan yang ngilangin ide, padahal darfnya udah jadi...^^

Yah sekian dulu buat bales reviewnya...terimakaasih buat yang mau rivew...

Minna-san jangan lupa review lagi yah...akira tunggu,...^^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya...

.

Hinata tahu bahwa ini akan membuat Sasuke marah. Dan membuat hatinya terluka. Tapi ini adalah sebuah keputusan sulit. Keputusan untuk masa depan klan mereka.

Hinata terbangun dan segera menggeser tubuh Sasuke. Melihat wajah damai Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke ringan. Sebuah tanda perpisahan yang akan memulai semua masalah.

.

"selamat tinggal Sasuke"

.

.

Naruto © Masasi Kisimoto

Cor Heres © Akirainatsu Shinazawa

Rate M (pilih aman) for lime and language

Standart warning be applied

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST CLICK BACK**

.

Cor Heres

.

.

"Giseisha"

.

"ぎせいしゃ"

.

.

_**Ketika kau merelakan hatimu untuk sesuatu yang jelas dapat menolong banyak kaummu, dan mendapati hatimu semakin hancur dengan meninggalkannya, kau telah mengorbankan hatimu dengan sia-sia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, senyum bahagia tersungging di wajahnya. Segera ia tolehkan ke samping berharap masih dapat melihat Hinata tertidur. Sayang sekali. Sebelahnya hanya terdapat bantal, bukan Hinata. Kekecewaan melanda hati Sasuke. Tapi ia mengira Hinata mungkin ada di kamarnya.

Segera sasuke mengambil kemeja dan celana denimnya. Melangkah keluar dan menuju kamar Hinata. Memasuki kamar Hinata. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan itu. Tapi apa yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke? Tidak ada Hinata di sana.

Dengan kecewa Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Hinata menuju ruang tengah castle ini. Menuruni tangga, dan melewati beberapa orang vampire.

.

'_Aneh mengapa ada banyak sekali vampire di sini? Dan di mana Hinata?'_

.

"Hei Little brat. Ke sini ada yang mau kami bicarakan. Tentang Hinata-Hime." Dengan gerakan malas Neji menunjuk sebuah sofa yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa kata Sasuke duduk di sofa. Berharap ini bukan berita buruk. Ah, Sasuke kau tak tahu.

"Hinata-Hime telah tewas. Saat perjalanan menuju rumah tetua."

"Kau...bercanda kan?"

_._

_'Apa-apaan mereka ini? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ini sangat buruk, tapi kami telah dipercayakan olehnya untuk mengajarimu dan melindungimu, satu-satunya orang yang telah diubah oleh Hinata-hime." Ucap Neji.

_._

_'Cih, dia pikir hanya dirinya yang merasa kehilangan. Dasar bocah ingusan.'_

.

.

.

.

Satu abad berlalu. Kini semua menjadi lebih modern. Atau memanag benar-benar modern. Yah. Semuanya. Bahkan Sasuke, kini adalah pemimpin sebuah prajurit pertahanan klan Hyuuga. Dan seorang pemilik perusahaan komputer ternama. Memang setelah ia mendapatkan ingatan yang hilang sejenak itu, ia dapat mengatur dan mengembangkan perusahaannya yang ia miliki ketika ia masih bernafas. Yah, perusahaan itu telah berkembang menjadi perusahaan raksasa yang begerak di segala bidang terutama multimedia.

Dalam kehidupannya kini ia memiliki castle sendiri. Dekat dengan danau, dan taman indah yang membentang luas sebagai halaman castle. Anggun dan sederhana jadi satu kolaborasi. Terlihat anggun namun simple dan menentramkan penghuninya. Yah sesuai dengan karakter sang pemilik.

Sebuah castle yang berada di perbatasan, terdapat tebing di sebelah kanan dan laut di sebelah kirinya, sangat indah. Halaman yang luas, penuh dengan bunga, namun ada satu jenis bunga yang menjadi dominan di setiap sudut halaman. Lavender. Yah bunga lavender, bunga yang melambangkan wanita yang dicintai sang pemilik, wanita yang menghilang sebelum sang pemilik castle mengatakan isi hatinya. Yah, wanita yang merebut hati sang vampire di saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Wanita itu telah meninggal.

Tanpa adanya tanda-tanda Sasuke mendapat panggilan ketua klan. Walau bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan di katakan sang ketua, namun semua itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Semuanya teralihkan dengan rayuan vampire wanita berambut bumble pink. Sakura. Yah. . . vampire cantik dengan tubuh yang sempurna, yang telah menemaninya sepuluh tahun terakhir. Memberikan apa yang dimintanya dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sasuke telah beralih menjadi seorang yang berganti wanita yang satu ke wanita yang lain. Tidak perlu dijelaskan karena apa kan? Walau Sasuke juga tahu, dirinya masih mengingat jelas akan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Karena Hinata-lah ia memiliki kehidupan baru dan sesuatu yang baru. Cinta. Yah, Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata, walau belum sempat ia katakan.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Sasuke berada di dalam rumah adat Jepang. Rumah kediaman Hiasi Hyuuga. Kepala klan Hyuuga. Melewati berbagai ruang yang sepertinya tiada habisnya. Sasuke tiba juga di ruangan kerja Hiasi.

"Duduklah Sasuke." Perintah orang yang nampak seumur 50 tahun, tapi bila di tilik lagi, umurnya sekitar beberapa milinium. Yah, dia memang sang ketua klan Hyuuga. Hiasi. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga sekaligus ayah dari Hinata.

Dengan sedikit tegang dan ketenangan yang memang merupakan keahliannya. Sasuke duduk persis di depan Hiasi.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang."

"Hn"

"Pergilah ke daerah pesisir utara."

"Baik." Dengan keanggunannya, Sasuke, Pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

.

'_ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak biasanya aku yang dipanggil dan diberikan tugas lagsung dari tuan Hiasi.'_

.

.

.

.

Di daerah pesisir utara. Sasuke menyamar sebagai pendatang baru dan menyewa sebuah penthouse sederhana di daerah dekat pantai. Pentahouse yang nyaman dengan halaman hijau di depan dan beberapa pohon yang manaungi beranda rumahnya. Dan pemanadangan laut yang berada di halaman belakang menambah keindahaan rumah mungil itu. Dan yang terlebih penting lagi, Jaraknya dekat dengan sebuah universitas daerah itu. Universitas tempat ia akan menyelidiki sang target. Dengan malas Sasuke mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Pantai yang tenang, dengan ombak yang landai. Angin yang sejuk dan bergerak bagai selendang sutra. Temapatnya kini persis menghadap pantai . di ujung pantai ia melihat sebuah rumah sederhana dengan seorang gadis yang tengah membaca buku diterasnya yang menghadap lautan. Gadis itu berambut indigo gelap. Memakai terusan putih yang menjuntai dari tubuhnya hingga lutut. Kulitnya putih bersih bahkan mendekati pucat untuk ukuran manusia normal. Ekspresinya serius sekali seolah-olah ia sedang memecahkan masalah bukan membaca buku bacaan ringan sejenis novel.

Dari pantai muncullah sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah, dengan tato bertuliskan kanji ai, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana untuk selancar, menenteng papan selancar mendekati pondok dan menuju gadis itu. Mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu, terlihat menggoda. Gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan rona merah di pipinya. Terlihat mesra sekali di mata Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ingin marah atas sikap pemuda itu pada gadis itu. Jelas-jelas Sasuk tidak kenal dengan mereka. Namun ada sesuatu di hati Sasuke yang seperti mengenal baik mereka.

.

.

'**You have message. You have message. You have message.'**

.

.

Pertanda ada sebuah e-mail yang datang. Dengan malas Sasuke membuka E-mail dan membacanya.

_**.**_

_**Perintah dari Hiasi-sama**_

_**Awasi setiap gerak-gerik dari Gaara no Sabaku. Laporkan. Awasi langsung, bila ada yang mencurigakan cepat hubungi. **_

_**Kau akan ditranfer di Universitas setempat dan di jurusan yang sama dengan Gaara. Fakultas ilmu kelautan. Jangan dibunuh, tapi bila melawan lumpuhkan saja. Tugas hanya tiga bulan. Selebihnya, akan mencurigakan Gaara. **_

_**Setelah jangka waktu tugas selesai bawa Gaara bila tidak bisa bawa saja orang yang berharga bagi nya menghadap Hiasi-sama.**_

_**Dari: Neji Hyuuga**_

.

.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menempati singgasananya. Dengan langkah malas Sasuke melewati jalan menuju tempat yang akan menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu atau bisa dikatakan tempat yang dijadikan alasan bagus mendekati target.

Dengan melihat sekeliling. Hanya terlihat sekelompok orang yang tengah berdiskusi dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Salah satu diantaranya adalah gadis yang ia lihat bersama dengan target operasi penyamaran kali ini. Namun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan mengapa kali ini target lain dari yang lain? Dengan perintah langsung dari Hiasi sang ketua klan. Dan siapa sebenarnya target itu. Lalu gadis yang selalu terlihat bersama dengan target, apa hubungan mereka? Halah kok malah sesi gag jelas. Lanjut saja ...

Gadis itu terlihat serius mendiskusikan sebuah materi yang kelihatannya sedang menjadi inti diskusi.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah maron, dengan mata caramel, dan senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Hai, Sasori-nii." Sapa gadis itu, atau Hinata?

"Hinata, ayo ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu."

Dengan digandeng Sasosri, hinata mengikuti pria maron itu. Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Hinata seolah ada suatu hal dalam hatinya yang mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Sesuatu yang penting namun begitu buram dalam ingatannya seolah terpendam dalam-dalam.

.

.

Dengan mengembalikan pandangan pada jalan setapak. Sasuke kini melangkah ke ruang rektor universitas itu.

Suasana kelas pada saat itu terasa membosankan. Belum ada dosen yang masuk untuk mengajar. Gaara yang bosan kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya menoleh melihat tingkah laku orang yang spesial baginya itu. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain, rona merah terbentuk diwajah putih pucatnya. Menampilkan kesan blush on pada pipinya, semakin menambah kecantikan alaminya.

Dosen berambut perak dan memakai masker itu memasuki ruang kuliah, diikuti seorang lelaki berambut reven dengan gaya aneh atau bisa dikatakan seperti pantat ayam? Ah sudahlah, kulitnya putih polos bahkan hampir seperti pucat, dengan matanya yang berwarna onyx tajam seperti memang sengaja memandang Hinata. Dengan takut akan menimbulkan masalah Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Gaara yang mengetahui itu hanya melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Hinata. Wajah gadis itu kini telah berubah menjadi merah.

Kakashi-sensei (nama dari dosen pervert itu) memperkenalkan mahasiswa baru itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Ditranfer dari universitas tokyo. Pindah karena alasan yang kurang jelas. Berhuni di kompleks pantai timur.

Hinata melihat sekitarnya, semua mahasiswi terpesona oleh keberadaan makhluk baru itu, namun tidak bagi Hinata. Semuanya memandang Sasuke seperti ia adalah sosok laki-laki terakhir yang ada. Membuat Hinata semakin yakin bahwa makhluk itu harus dijauhinya yang memang tidak ingin mendapat masalah, terutama bila ia mendapatkan masalah dengan para gadis di kampusnya.

"Uchiha, duduklah dibangku yang kosong."

"Hn. Arigatou."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati bangku Hinata dan Gaara, ia berhenti di samping Hinata. Duduk tepat disamping.

.

'_mengapa ia memilih duduk di sini? Banyak sekali bangku kosong dalam kelas ini. Semoga hal ini tidak menimbulkan masalah. Oh Kami-sama.'_

.

Tanpa terasa materi kuliah telah selesai diberikan. Hari ini Hinata mempunyai jadwal yang berbeda dengan Gaara. Meski begitu tampaknya Gaara tidak mau melepaskan Hinata dari tangannya.

"Gaara-kun...aku harus mengikuti kelas Kurenai-sensei"

"Baiklah Hina-chan. Ku tunggu di rumah."

"Hai'...jaa nee.."

Dengan berlalunya Hinata, kini Gaara melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, Sasuke, atau aku harus memanggilmu pemilik dari perusahaan komputer 'R' hn?"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Jangan remehkan aku. Aku tau kau kemarin pindah di penthouse di dekat rumahku. Dan kau juga mengintai kami. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Gaara.

.

'_Shit! Sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku jadi sangat penasaran. Damn. Ini tidak akan jadi tugas yang mudah.'_

.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara. Sasuke meninggalkan kelas karena ia memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kediaman sabaku no Gaara.**

.

.

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri Hina-chan." Sambut Gaara dengan pelukan dan ciuman sayang di kening Hinata.

"Gaara-kun. Aku lelah, tidur dulu ya..."

"Hn" dengan cepat Gaara melumat bibir mungil Hinata sebelum pemilik bibir itu protes.

"sekarang kau boleh tidur"

Dengan wajah yang sudah merah semerah tomat, Hinata tidak yakin akan bisa tidur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hinata's Dream**_

_._

_._

_Suasana saat itu seperti berlatarkan beberapa abab yang lalu. Hinata kecil, sedang memegang bola kertas. Dengan riangnya ia bermain dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Mata pearl pemuda itu sungguh lemut dan memandangnya teduh. Mereka bermain dan bermain. Berbagi canda dan tawa bersama. Sampai tanpa terasa sudah sore hari._

"_nee..Hinata-hime, ayo pulang."_

_Dengan bergandengan tangan Hinata dan pemuda itu pulang kekediamannya. Sebuah rumah adat jepang, yang memiliki taman indah. Teduh dan nyaman, menimbulkan kerinduan dalam benak Hinata._

"_Okaeri." Sapa seorang perempuan berkimono biru laut dengan corak bunga dan burung. Rambut hitam keungunanya di sanggul manis dalam balutan jepit emas, menimbulkan aura wibawa sekaligus kenyamanan akan perlindungan._

"_Okaa-san, tadaima." Jawab Hinata cilik._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Hinata's Dream**_

.

Hosh

.

Hosh

.

Hosh

.

Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang selama ini ia mimpikan bersama mimpi-mimpi yang lain, seolah seperti kenangan yang tak ingin hilang dari memori Hinata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja menjaga kenangan itu yang tidak ingin kenangan itu keluar kepermukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan malam. Sesosok iblis berwujud manusia kini tengah asik bercumbu dengan pasangan lamanya. Yah...kini Sasuke sedang menikmati tubuh Sakura.

Bergelung sambil menikmati indahnya bulan purnama. Desahan demi desahan kini mulai terdengar berirama seolah-olah bagaikan lagu yang mereka ciptakan untuk mengiringi aktivitas mereka.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Tangannnya terus bergerak bagai mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang. Respon Sakura yang berupa desahan pun bagai alat pemicu gairah Sasuke.

Dengan peralahan namun pasti, Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura. Melumat dan menggigit kecil di sekitar leher jenjang nan putih Sakura. Menciptakan sutu tanda kepemilikan. _Kissmark._

Tanpa terasa mereka telah menyatuhkan kedua tubuh menjadi satu. Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat...akhirnya mereka tiba dalam satu tujuan yaitu klimaks...

"Hinata..." erang Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Menahan sakit, sakit hati, yang selama 10 tahun ini ia pendam. Walau seperti itu, ia tetap mencitai Sasuke. Ia tetap akan bersama Sasuke, walau harus menjadi pengganti Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semantara itu di tempat lain...**

.

.

Gaara terbangun karena Hinata bangun di tengah malam dengan keringat dingin yang menghiasi paras cantik Hinata.

"Kau tak apa Hina-chan?" diusapnya pipi Hianata, untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"..."

"Tidurlah lagi, itu hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur tak perlu kau pikirkan" walau dengan tenangnya Gaara berkata, namun dibalik hatinya ia cemas apabila Hinata telah ingat kemabali semua ingatannya yang memang sengaja Gaara pendam di alam bawah sadar Hinata. Takut. Takut akan Hinata yang tidak akan lagi berada di sisinya. Takut akan Hinta akan hilang dari kehidupannya. Takut Hinata akan melupakannya. Takut Hinata akan membencinya dan berbalik meninggalkannya sendiri. Sendiri seperti beberapa abad yang lalu, sebelum ia bertemu dengannya.

Dengan tanpa ragu Gaara membaringkan Hinata, memeluknya dalam dekapannya. Dengan tulus mengelus-elus rambut indigo Hinata.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, merasa tenang dan kembali tidur. Rasa nyaman tubuh Gaara memang selau dapat menenangkan Hinata.

Dengan lembut Gaara mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata sebagai ciuman pengantar tidur.

"Oyasumi..."

.

.

.

Avoir une suite

yo minna...! mungkin banyak yang melupakan FF ini, tak apalah, memang author ini yang super lelet dan tidak bertanggung jawabnya menelantarkan.

so, sekarang waktunya balas review...

**sasuhina-caem :** iya, akira pikir juga begitu, kalo masalah lime, yah, bukan terlalu awal juga, akira pikir karena akira mengambil usiapara tokoh yang telah dewasa, yang telah malang melintang di dunia orang dewasa, melakukan lime juga bukan berdasarkan cinta saja, namun juga kebutuhan hormon, ehem... ehem... itu maksud akira... #meronatingkat akut.

**Moku-Chan**: gomen lama, ini aja karena udah mentok aku belajar tapi gag nyambung-nyambung, akhirnya aq publish ae, makasih kalo ini di bilang bagus,... #meronasenangdipuji...kalo kenapa berpisah, nah ini dia, dan penjelasan-penjelasannya bakal ada di chap depan-depan ...

**n : **kenapa mereka melakukan itu? hem... sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa mereka melakukan itu, sebentar aku tanya sasu-chan dulu...woi, sasu-chan kenapa melakukan itu? #pake toa... ehm, berhubung akira cuma di kasih deathglare sama sasu-chan, akira pikir, si sasu udah suka kali waktu pertama dia liat hina-chan,... mungkin...

**Hime No Rika: **iya ini akhirnya update, hehehehehe... ini akira baru aja ganti setatus mahasiswa, wah kalo itu tanya hina-chan aja, di aniat ninggalin sasu-chan apa ga... kalo kamu penasaran tunggu aja yah...

**Minma**: ini udah update...silahkan baca, maaf kalo luama sekali,,,

**Zae-Hime: **ini, ini , aku udah update.. terimakasih udah mau nunggu..


	5. Chapter 5

nee... ada yang nunggu cor heres keluar? ini aq persembahkan buat kalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

maaf bila ada banyak salah kata. maklum semua manuasia tidaklah sempurna.

.

.

Naruto © Masasi Kisimoto

Cor Heres © Akirainatsu Shinazawa

Rate M (pilih aman) for lime and language

.

.

**one more.**

**This Story contain of gejenes, typo, and standard application.**

**.**

**.**

Cor Heres

.

**"Kakujitsu"**

**"確実"**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika kau mengingatnya kembali, kau sudah begitu terlambat. Akan sangat sulit kau gapai kembali. Maka kau harus membuat semuanya menjadi pasti._

_._

_._

Pagi itu, sinar matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, dengan suara deburan ombak yang bagaikan lagu dipagi hari. Dengan malas Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan kedua mutiara indah, sayup-sayup mendengar kesibukan di pagi hari diluar kamarnya.

'_ah, Gaara-kun sudah bangun rupanya'_

Dengan perlahan Hinata menuruni ranjangnya. Menuju kamar mandi. Setelah puas membilas tubuhnya. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan turun untuk membantu Gaara.

Dalam dapur, tampak seorang laki-laki sedang berusaha membuat sarapan. Laki-laki berambut merah maron itu tampak kesulitan, dan barang-barang yang ada di dapur tampak berantakan.

Hinata yang melihat dapurnya berantakan hanya memandang sesosok orang yang spesial baginya itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Gaara-kun."

Gaara menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang telah berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Wajah cantiknya tampak segar setelah mandi, dengan rambut indigonya yang basah, tampak sedang membareskan kekacauan yang sempat ia buat demi membuat sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan sebagai makanan untuk sarapan. Dengan cekatan, sejenak saja dapur yang berantakan tadi-ulah Gaara- telah disulap Hinata menjadi bersih seperti sedia kala. Tanpa sadar Gaara melupakan Kakiage don yang ia buat. Tercium bau harumnya masakan yang terlalu matang

"Gaara-kun, masakannya.." tunjuk Hinata dengan mimik panik ke arah Kakiage don dalam penggorengan.

"Ah...cih.."

Jadilah hari ini mereka, sarapan Kakiage don yang terlalu matang.

"Maaf Hinata, Kakiage donnya hangus." Ucap Gaara dengan nada menyesal.

"Hm...tak apa Gaara-kun" lanjut Hinata, dengan mempersiapkan meja makan dan membantu Gaara menyajikan makanan.

Dengan khidmat mereka makan bersama, tampak seperti potret keluarga bahagia, yang terdiri dari seorang suami dan seorang istri. Lho? Bukan kog. Hem...mari kita tinggalkan dahulu suasana damai dan bahagia ini dan mengintip sebentar aktivitas pagi tetangga yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

.

.

Pagi yang sama, yang sama cerahnya tengah mengusik pemuda tampan berambut emo ini. Meski kini sang surya tengah tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Namun si empunya mata onyx ini masih betah saja meringkuk dalam selimut bludru biru tuanya ini.

"Sasuke-kun bangun."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, bangunlah...kau bisa terlambat dalam pertemuan." Kasihan sekali seseorang ini. Berusaha membangunkan Sasuke, namun si empunya itu masih tetap saja terbang dalam alam mimpi. Benar-benar.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian sesorang tadi yang kita ketahui adalah Sakura, telah putus asa berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Dengan cara terakhir namun selalu mampu untuk membangunkan Sasuke, walau cara itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata-Sama menunggumu di bawah." Bisik lirih Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana hal ini terjadi seketika itu, mata onyx Sasuke terbuka. Tubuh yang sebelumnya itu terbaring kini tengah terduduk dalam ranjang king size-nya. Dengan menatap tajam Sakura. Seolah-olah ia marah padanya, karena telah membangunkan dirinya dengan cara seperti itu. Walau tahu cara itu selalu dapat mebangunkannya walau sekalipun ia dalam liang lahat.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan bangunkan aku dengan berkata bohong seperti itu."

"Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, kau pasti masih tidur dan terlambat menghadiri pertemuan penting."

"Hn?"

"Kau lupa dengan pertemuan ini?"

"..."

"Ayolah Sasuke, sekarang ada pertemuan dengan Sai, Kakashi, Neji-sama, dan Minato-sama. Jangan bilang kau lupa." Dengan pandangan menyelidik Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke seolah masih kurang percaya bila seorang Sasuke bisa melupakan janji temu yang penting.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapanmu, ambil saja di kulkas. Aku mau pergi."

"Hn"

"Aku pergi agak lama. Menemani Tsunade-sama dalam penelitiannya."

"pergilah."

"Hm-mm.." Sakura tahu ini sangat menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang begitu kau sayang dan cintai tidak merespon untuk kepergiannya yang akan menghabiskan beberapa tahun bahkan abad pun dapat dihabiskan.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Sakura yang memang sangat ia inginkan sejak dahulu namun ia tidak tega mengatakannya.

"Hinata, andai kau masih ada." Dengan murung Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi kepertemuan pantingnya.

.

..

...

Dalam ruang VVIP Akira Coffee kini terlihat beberapa orang laki-laki yang semuanya berparaskan tampan. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan ujung terikat pita pearl lembut yang selaras dengan matanya yang berwarna pearl duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum seribu wattnya, dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah, secerah senyumnya. Disebelahnya lagi ada seorang laki-laki yang berpakaikan seperti pimpinan atau tuan muda Yakuza, selalu mengenakan masker dan membawa buku icha-icha paradise karangan Jiraya-ero-sensei. Tak lupa ketinggalan di ujung tempat duduk itu ada seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jas hitam yang sehitam rambut gelapnya. Dengan senyum palsu yang bertolak belakang dengan mata onyxnya. Mereka semua sedang menunggu pelaku kejahatan yang membuat mereka bosan duduk berlama yang tak kunjung tiba.

.tok.

Ckleek..

Pintu terbuaka menampakkan seorang gadis berparas cantik, dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang tergerai. Mengenakan stelan casual, berataskan kaos yang kebesaran 1 size dan jins panjang. Tampaknya kini satu pelaku kejahatan yang membuat mereka sudah datang. Gadis itu, sari. Seorang vampire yang langsung diubah oleh tangan istri Hyuuga Hiasi sebelum beliau meninggal. Kedudukannya sama dengan Minato, bangsawan Vampire dan pengusaha Hotel dan Restaurant terbesar, usaha yang dirintisnya dari beberapa abad lalu. Tidak mengehrankan kalau mereka semua sudah sukses di zaman yang moderen ini. Dan yang pasti kekayaan mereka tidak bisa di hitung lagi.

Dengan santai Sari duduk di bangku yang masih kosong dengan menyisahkan sebuah bangku disampingnya, tanda satu penjahat yang telah terdakwa membuat semua orang menunggu belum tiba.

"Ano. Sasuke-chan belum datang?" sungguh pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Liat sendiri." Ucap Sai, tetap menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kalau begini pegawai caffe ku akan kalian jadikan makanan bila si pantat ayam itu belum datang-datang. Huh.." keluhnya.

"tenang saja Sari-chan. Aku tidak bernafsu dengan darah mereka. Lain halnya bila dengan darahmu." Ucap kakashi dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Memang siapa yang tidak menginginkan darah Sari. Darah yang telah sedikit banyak mengandung darah vampire murni, dan telah hidup beberapa millenia bersama dengan istri Hiasi. Makanya eksistansinya terkadang begitu kuat dan terkadang begitu tidak terlihat jika ia seorang vampire. Kemampuannya telah melebihi beberapa vampire yang ada di ruang ini. Hanya saja ia tidak suka mengumbar kemampuan dan menyukai segala hal yang berbau damai, persis seperti istri Hiasi, ibunda Hinata. Walau masih belum di ketehui nama sari berasal dari mana, sesuai kabar yang beredar sari yang berasal dari kanji desa pasir dapat menjadi bukti bahwa ia di ubah di negara pasir.

Dalam kebosanan masal. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sorang pemuda berparas tampan dan berambut yah gaya spike. Dengan tanpa bersalah ia tutup pintu dan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong bersebelahan dengan Sari.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah datang, mari kita mulai acaranya." Mulai Sari dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang penyelidikan tentang pemuda Sabaku itu." Timpal Minato.

"Pemuda itu, bukan sembarang pemuda. Buktinya ia mengenaliku sebagai seorang pegusaha, dan mengamati dirinya waktu awal datang ke sini." Sasuke bersuara.

"Yah tentu saja Sasu-chan. Karena Sabaku itu adalah salah satu bangsawan Vampire yang telah mengasingkan diri beberapa abad yang lalu. Yah sebenarnya ini konflik intern antara Hiasi-san dan Sabaku-san." Terang Sari.

Meskipun Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan itu, namun tetap saja panggilan yang selalu diberikan oleh seniornya itu sungguh membuat tanda siku-siku yang terpampang di paras tampannya.

"Bagaimana pengamatanmu Little brat?" kali ini Neji yang bersuara.

"Pemuda Sabaku itu atau Gaara, ia tinggal dipondok yang lumayan sederhana dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Aktivitasnya hanya surfing, kuliah dan beberapa kegiatan yang selalu dia lakukan bersama gadis itu. Selebihnya seperti manusia kebanyakan."

Tampaknya semua yang ada di sana minus Sasuke tampak berfikir keras bagaimana menanggapi hal ini.

"Bagaimana gadis itu?" kini Sai yang bertannya.

"Dia cantik. Berambut indigo panjang. Kulitnya putih. Matanya berwarna lavender. Tampaknya pendiam, mudah sekali merona bila dekat dengan Gaara. Secara garis besar ia sama saja dengan perempuan pada umumnya."

"Um..tunggu. Mungkinkah itu gadis yang selalu datang ke caffeku, biasanya dia datang ke sini untuk sekedar berbincang atau memesan es cream dengan target."

"kalau begitu, kau kakashi, selidiki lagi tentang Gadis itu. Dan kau Sasuke tetap jangan lepaskan pandanganmu pada pemuda Sabaku itu." Perintah Neji. Kali ini bertindak sebagai ketua komando.

"Hn."

"baik Neji-kun."

"dan Sari-chan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengawasinya bila dia kesini."

"Um...tidak masalah. Aku juga senang bertemu Hinata dan Gaara kok."

"Sai, catat semuanya. Dan laporkan pada Hiasi-sama."

"Baik."

'_apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Neji. Dia dan Hiasi-sama benar-benar sulit dimengerti.' _Batin Kakashi.

'_Ini akan menjadi menarik.'_ Batin Sai

Dengan begitu. Pertemuaan kali ini telah usai. Semuanya segera melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Dengan Sai yang beranjak pergi dan segera membuat laporan. Kakashi yang melajutkan membaca icha-icha paradise di dalam caffe dan memesan sebuah coffe late. Minato yang segera mengurus segala hal yang mungkin akan berguna untuk mengintai targetnya. Sasuke yang keluar dan segera memesan paket breakfast dan secangkir black caffe. Sari yang keluar dan memasuki ruangannya yang bertuliskan 'Owner'.

.

..

...

Dalam kedamaian pagi yang mengiringi pemuda pemudi itu. Diganggu oleh kedatangan tamu yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Muncullah sesosok makhluk yang mirip dengan Gaara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Dengan santainya Sasori mencomot Kakiage don milik Gaara tanpa permisi. Berjalan dan berhenti hanya untuk duduk di bangku tepat diantara Gaara dan Hinata.

"Gaara, mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Mungkin ini akan mengusik kehidupan damai kita."

"Hn. Sasori. Ambil jatahmu sendiri jangan asal ambil milik orang lain."

"Aih...kau tetap saja. Aku kan kakak mu."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka."

"Sudahlah, Gaara-kun, Sasori-kun."

"Hinata, seharusnya kau mengajarkan padanya tentang kerelaan berbagi dengan saudara."

"cih...apa maumu? Bagaimana pergerakan mereka?"

"Siapa yang kalian maksud Gaara-kun, Sasori-kun?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa Hina-chan. Hanya sekelompok pengganggu saja."

"Tapi Gaara, kali ini mereka mengincar dirimu. Mereka belum tahu tentang Hinata."

"Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" kini Hinata agak panik setelah namanya disebut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hina-chan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasori, kau seharusnya tidak membuat Hinata panik."

"Maaf."

"baiklah. Bila mereka sudah berbuat sampai melanggar batas. Silahkan kau bertindak dengan sesuka hatimu. Untuk saat ini biarkan mereka tidak tahu apa yang kita tahu."

"baiklah."

Dengan santai Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, mengahampiri Hinata dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

"maafkan aku Hina-chan."

"tak apa Saso-nii."

Walaupun Gaara tahu, semua yang dilakukan Sasori adalah bentuk sayangnya pada Hinata yang telah dia anggap adik. Tapi Gaara tetap saja panas dengan melihat itu semua. Itu semua karena Hinata hanyalah milik Gaara seorang.

.

..

...

Pagi hari yang cerah, setelah kemarin menghabiskan weekend bersama kerabat dan orang istimewa. Kini para manusia yang berstatuskan siswa dan pegawai seolah diseret paksa oleh sang mentari agar bangun dari mimpi indah mereka dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pekerjaan telah menanti mereka. Tak terkecuali sesosok gadis berparas cantik dengan surai indahnya bagai padang lavender. Walau disebelahnya masih tergolek seorang pria berambut merah maroon telah melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh sang gadis.

Walau sinar matahari tengah menyengat namun, mereka masih saja bertahan dalam buaian mimpi indah mereka. Mengacuhkan sang matahari yang tengah gencar-gencarnya menyinari bumi.

Alunan lagu dari jam weaker itu, seolah menjadi alunan melodi yang merusak nyamannya pagi. Dengan malas tangan mungil itu meraba permukaan meja di sebelah kamar. Berusaha meraih sang empunya lagu. Mematikannya, jelas. Namun ketika iris lavendernya melihat angka yang tertera di jam weaker itu. Sontak saja ia terbangun, dengan sigap ia hendak turun dari ranjang, namun sebuah lengan kokoh masih melingkari tubuhnya. Ditolehnya. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan suara weaker tadi. Dengan halus, ia membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Gaara-kun, bangunlah."

"Hmmmm...mmmmm.." bukanya bagun, Gaara malah semakin erat melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata. Menariknya hingga jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Hu-u-h...Gaa-ra-kun."

"Salam pagi."

Hinata tahu apa artinya 'salam pagi' namun yang biasanya melakukan salam pagi adalah Gaara. Dan bila Hinata yang memulai 'salam pagi' entah ia bisa tetap sadar atau tidak setelah melakukannya. Namun dengan tekad yang bulat.

Chuuu...

Tepat di kening Gaara, sebuah ciuman tulus Hinata berikan. Namun Gaara yang menerimanya, tak kunjung jua melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Hinata. Dengan secepat kilat, bibir Hinata dilumat oleh Gaara.

"Di bibir Hinata."

"..."

Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya. Wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus. merah merona membuat pipi putih mulusnya ternoda.

Sedang mari kita lihat di sebuah panthouse tetangga mereka...

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan kesal. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Suasana pagi yang begitu cerah tak membuatnya merasa bahagia, sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati udara pagi yang menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur, namun salahkan weaker sialan yang menbuatnya terbangun.

Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa hari ini ada kuliah pagi, mungkin ia akan memusnahkan alat super berisik yang membuat telinga sensitifnya terluka. Apa gunanya menyamar menjadi manusia yang hidup dalam siang hari di saat siang hari baginya seperti malam hari? Ah, tugas mengintai ini memang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa nyaman? Jika saja waktu untuk tidurnya tidak berkurang, belum lagi harus mengikuti pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah ia kuasai. Dan yang terpenting ia merasa sangat menjengkelkan untuk melihat Gaara dan Hinata bermesraan di hadapanya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya tidak merelakan hal itu terjadi.

Dengan berat, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh indah itu dengan air dingin tampaknya bukan ide yang bururk untuk mengurangi kekesalan dalam hatinya. Daripada nanti ia memangsa seseorang karena kesal yang tak tertahankan. Lebih baik ia mandi dengan guyuran air dingin.

Setelahnya ia melangkah santai menuju wardrop di samping kamar mandi. Mengambil salah satu denim dan kaos biru laut kesayangannya. Saat memakainya ia bisa mencium bau harum darah dari arah rumah tetangganya, meski di bilang tetangga, tetap saja ada jarak 100 meter. Bau darah itu, bau yang sangat ia rindukan. Bukan. Bukan karena ia sudah lama tidak meminum darah segar, namun ini, bau ini. Sangat ia rindukan. Bau darah Hinatanya. Yah bau yang sangat memabukkan. Hanya mencium bau darahnya saja ia bisa memastikan bahwa pemilik darah ini adalah Hinatanya. Yah. Ia tidak salah lagi.

Segera ia berlari menuju rumah itu.

BRAAAKKK

Tanpa permisi ia memasuki rumah itu, menuju sumber bau manis anyir itu. Dan ia melihat...

Sementara itu...

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Kesempatan ini, Hinata gunakan untuk beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur. Ia ingin memasakkan Gaara sesuatu yang istimewa. Yah, sesuatu yang sangat di sukai Gaara. Steik ala Hinata. Sesuatu yang Hinata buat dengan penuh kasih dan cinta.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dalam kulkas. Menempatkannya dalam meja dapur.

Terlihat daging beku yang tebal itu, semantara daging ia biarkan agar lunak dan hilang suhu dinginnya, ia menyiapkan saus. Begitu selesai dengan saus, hinata mulai memotong daging.

Crass...

Cerobohnya Hinata hingga telunjuk kirinya teriris pisau tajam.

BRAAAKKK

Dengan terkejut Hinata menoleh, terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang menatapnya panik, seorang dengan rambut marun dan yang lain berambut hitam kelam. Namun, ada perbedaan terbesar dalam sorot mata mereka.

Dengan sigap gaara menghisap darah yang mengucur dari jari telunjuk Hinata. Berusaha untuk menghentikan laju darah yang lumayang deras itu. Sedang hinata sendiri dengan muka meronanya menatap gaara dengan pandangan malu-malu. Moment romantis pun tercipta diantara mereka, yah bila di gambarkan mungkin di backgroundnya bermunculan bunga-bunga mawar merah dan pink berhambuaran saling bermekaran, yah singkatnya mereka seakan-akan melupan keberadaan makhluk lain yang ada di sekitar mereka, tepatnya melupakan mahluk reven yang tengah melihat mereka dengan tatapan keingintahuan pada makhluk bersurai indigo itu.

Semakin lama, semakin ia tak tahan dengan adegan itu, dengan egoisnya ia melepaskan isapan Gaara dari jari telunjuk Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang reven.

Bukan, ia bukan menanyakan nama sang gadis indigo itu. Bukan. Ia hanya menanyakan siapa jati diri wanita itu. Bau darahnya sama dengan Hinatanya yang telah lama hilang. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Hanya ingin tahu. Dan kerinduan yang besar terhadapnya. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan terjadi adalah bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah wanitanya, wanita yang menghabiskan semalam bersamanya sebagai salam perpisahan, wanita yang di cintainya semenjak ia menolongnya, wanita yang dengan lancangnya telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama bertemu. Yah, ia hanya ingin sekedar berharap bahwa keyakinannnya selama ini, bahwa wanitanya tidak lah meninggal seperti yang diceritakan laki-laki brengsek itu.

.

.

.

.

.untuk review...

gece: ini udah update, arigato buat reviewnya...

Hime no rika: gaara, itu juga vampire, tapi penyendiri..hum gimana ya...kalo diberi tahu ga asik lagi donk... hahahaha...

nobi's: terimakasih, ini udah lanjut...

jangan lupa ya...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
